


#Dat Ass

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Body Part Kinks, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, Jock Straps, M/M, San Francisco Giants, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It wasn't like Javy hadn't noticed Kontos' ass, but then again, everyone noticed Kontos' ass.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Dat Ass

It wasn't like Javy hadn't noticed Kontos' ass, but then again, everyone noticed Kontos' ass. On a team of guys with nice asses--Belt, Pence, hell even Bumgarner had some junk in his trunk these days--Kontos was tied with Torres for best ass, in Javy's opinion at least. He was also a much nicer guy than Javy expected, seeing as he came from the Yankees. He was polite, respectful and on top of it all, was a fairly decent reliever. Hell, he even looked pretty damn good from the front as well as from the back.

He also sent some serious mixed signals. He didn't flirt, not exactly, but he bent over. A lot. Javy couldn't figure if it just Kontos keeping himself limber or if he was showing off his ass. Or maybe it was just that Javy was a tiny bit obsessed. It was possible; Javy appreciated the hell out of a nice ass, but Torres and Bum were both married and Pence and Belt had a mutual and very exclusive admiration of each other's butts. Kontos, on the other hand, didn't even seem to have a girlfriend.

Still, Javy didn't want to make any assumptions. Relievers were often a weird bunch and a bullpen was a place of delicate balance; the last thing Javy wanted to do is upset that balance by hitting on a straight guy. So he admired Kontos from a distance and if he occasionally jerked off thinking about Kontos and his butt, well, no one was any the wiser.

* * *

When Rags pulled Kontos aside after a Sunday home game, Javy didn't even wonder what it was about. Kontos had been working on his mechanics a little and he'd pitched a perfect inning. Rags probably wanted to give him a little positive feedback or something. Javy hadn't pitched and it was still early, so he headed toward the training room to work out a little.

The end result was that, when Javy made his way back to the locker room after his short workout, Kontos was the only other guy around. He was half undressed--down to his undershirt and uniform pants.

"Hey," Javy said. "Good inning out there today."

"Thanks. Felt pretty good." Kontos said as he pulled his shirt. Then after a quick glance that Javy could have sworn was suggestive, Kontos bent over and pulled his pants off.

"Holy crap," Javy said before he could stop himself.

Kontos wasn't wearing any shorts, but he wasn't exactly naked either. Instead his ass was perfectly framed by the straps of his his jock. If there was anything Javy appreciated more than guy with a nice ass, it was a guy with a nice ass wearing a jockstrap.

Javy stared, mouth open.

"Yeah?" Kontos said.

Sure his face was red, Javy managed to close his mouth. "Um...."

"Jesus, Lopez. You need an engraved invitation or something?"

The sarcasm was one thing, but the little eyeroll was just a little over the top. Javy walked across the room, grabbed Kontos' arm and pulled him in close. "Don't be a smartass." Before Kontos could reply, Javy kissed him hard.

Kontos leaned into the kiss, sliding his arms up over Javy's shoulders. He was letting Javy lead, letting Javy kiss him hard and when Javy finally reached around and grabbed his ass, Kontos moaned into Javy's mouth. Javy bit down on Kontos' lower lip and shoved his thigh in between Kontos's legs. At some point Kontos must have taken his cup out; there was nothing between his dick and Javy's thigh but a couple layers of fabric.

"Fuck," Kontos gasped when they finally broke the kiss. "Fuck...."

"We can do that," Javy said. He looked around a little; there was no one around and it might be a little risky but what the hell? They wouldn't be the first guys to get caught fooling around after hours--that honor belonged to Pence and Belt. "In the showers."

Kontos grinned and bent down, rummaging around in his duffel bag. "Here," he said, handing Javy a thing of lube and a condom.

"Well, no need to ask if you've done this before."

"You don't have a thing for virgins, do you?" Kontos asked as they walked into the showers.

"Not at all." Javy grabbed Kontos' arm again and swung him around until he was facing the tiled wall. "Hands on the wall and leave them there."

"Yeah, okay." Kontos already sounded breathless and Javy couldn't help grinning. All that and Kontos liked being told what to do? Sweet.

He just intended to do some quick prep, but when he walked around behind Kontos, that ass was too tempting. Even though his knees would probably make him pay for it later, Javy knelt down and leaned in. "Marks okay?"

"Oh hell yeah."

Kontos had barely finished speaking when Javy bit down hard. Kontos' ass had no fat on it whatsoever, but Javy was still able to sink his teeth into the curve of one cheek. As he bit and sucked at that one patch of skin, Kontos started moaning and squirming.

"Mmmmm, nice," Javy mumbled against Kontos' warm skin.

After a couple moments, Javy sat back a little to look at his handiwork. The bite mark was bright red and a little puffy--it was going to turn into a pretty spectacular bruise. "You okay to pitch with something like this?" Javy asked, pressing at the mark.

"I'd have stopped you if it wasn't okay," Kontos said. "You gonna fuck me?"

"Not yet." Picking a spot on the other cheek, Javy bit down again. Once he'd created a mark there, he moved on to another spot and then another. Kontos' ass was just too perfect, too bitable, to leave unmarked. Finally, because the sound of Kontos moaning was really starting to get to him, Javy sat back and just looked.

"Dammit, Lopez...."

"Javy," Javy said. "If you want me to fuck you, you might as well use my name when you beg."

George--because again, if they were gonna fuck, they should probably be on a first name basis--George's ass looked fantastic. God, Javy wished he had his phone on him, because George's butt, covered with hickeys and framed by the white straps of the jockstrap, was a fucking work of art.

"You know what? Never mind begging." Javy slicked his fingers up. "We can save that for later. Right now? I'm gonna fuck you so goddamn hard...." Before George could reply, Javy ran his fingers down the crack of George's ass. "Unless you don't want it hard?"

"Will you just shut up and...." George's voice trailed off and then he yelped as Javy shoved two fingers into him. "Oh fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

Javy grinned and twisted his fingers hard. "Bend over," he said as he did it again. Just like that, George spread his legs a little and bent over at the waist. He was still bracing himself against the wall, but now his ass was right there. "Yeah, like that."

Shoving his sweats and shorts down, Javy fumbled with the condom for a couple of seconds before he was finally rolling it down over his dick. He slicked up and then rested a hand on George's hip. "You ready?"

"I was ready about fifteen fucking _minutes_ ago."

Javy patted him and then settled in behind him. Fuck, but George was tight and hot around his dick and Javy looked down, watching as he slowly pushed into George's ass. George wasn't in a position to move, but he caught his breath and then groaned loudly as Javy pulled back. Gripping George's hips, Javy kept staring at George's incredible ass as he fucked George slowly.

"Yeah...oh fuck yeah, Javy...yeah...just like that...."

When Javy looked up, he stared at the lean lines of George's back and his tousled hair. George's hands were splayed on the shower wall and his shoulders flexed with each thrust of Javy's hips. Yeah, Javy thought, George's ass was fucking awesome, but the rest of him was worth looking at too.

He tried to keep it slow and he managed for several long minutes. But then George's breathy "yeahs" turned into muttered obscenities and harsh groans and it was all too much; Javy's hips snapped forward and he slammed into George. George spread his legs just a little more and Javy bent over him and fucked him as hard as he could.

George was starting to sound a little desperate; Javy slid a hand around hs hip and grabbed his dick through the thick fabric of his jock. All it took was a couple of rough strokes and then George was gasping sharply. He came hard and Javy groaned loudly, slammed into George two more times. When he came, it hit him like a freight train; it was all he could do not to collapse onto George's back.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Javy muttered after a moment spent gasping hard. "Goddamn."

He pulled back and stretched a little before pulling the condom off and knotting it. He tossed it into the trash basket just inside the shower room and then patted George on the ass. "You okay?''

"Mmmm," George said as he stood up. "I'm better than okay." He did his own stretching and then looked down at his jock. "Okay that's a little gross," he said, pulling it off. "Wanna shower with me?"

"You didn't really go out there in just your jock today, did you?"

"Nope. I wore shorts." He grinned at Javy. "After I changed, I had to hang around until you got done in the weight room."

Javy finished taking his sweats off and now he stepped forward. "Hope it was worth the wait," he said, stepping right up to George. When he put his hands on George's waist and pulled a little, George stepped up and right into Javy's arms.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If that was just about my ass, then it was fun and kinda worth it."

"And if it's about more than your ass? If it's about me taking you to dinner and then seeing what happens?"

"Then it was totally worth it." He leans up a little and kisses Javy hard. "And you know?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I have a whole drawer full of jocks in all different colors," he said with a grin. "Because that seems to work for you."

"Yeah." Javy slid his hands down George's back and grabbed his ass. "You could say that."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Bodies and Body Parts" square of my Kink Bingo card. I blame [notthebigspoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon) for turning this into one of Giants RPF's OTPs. The title is my tumblr tag for pictures of Kontos.


End file.
